youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Elmo
Elmo is one of the most famous characters from Sesame Street. He's the star in the fucking shitty crossover, Grand Theft Elmo.He has a crush on Fanboy & Chum Chum.He was originaly going to be in a godzilla movie but was cut. He's the last suvivor of his species. Loves His fish Dorothy Mr. Noodle Yoshi Big Bird Cookie Monster Mr. Krabs Mr. Krabbs: The Fighting Game Oscar Bert & Ernie Wario His Creepy Laugh (HAHAHAHAHA) Killing Finn and Jake Morshu Kitten Burgers Mudkipz Smart Bombs (the ones used by the furries) Drew Pickles & Barney Fanboy & Chum Chum Waluigi Fat People and things (excluding robotnik) HATES *Roger from Doug *People who HATE him *Ben 10 *Finn and Jake *smugleaf *people who FCK with him *Robotnik *Mewthree(he scares the crap outta elmo ) *Zim *canadians who play hockey,eat maple syrup,steal free xbox live and say "eh?"at the end of EVERY FUCKING SENTENCE. YTPW WAS PEACEFUL WITHOUT THE EHS, BUT SOMEBODY RUINED IT AND PUT THE EHS AND MOUNTIES IN YTPW! THE PERSON THAT ORIGINALLY WROTE THIS CAN'T SPELL. *Shy Guy (he scares the LIVING SHIT outta elmo and elmo saw his face) *zu zu pets *Lemmy koopa *when Fanboy & Chum Chum deny him gay sex *Sledgehammer O' Possum *His cousin emo *DJ 2 *Buster the Horse *Blue Fur Monsters (Elmo is very racist) *Mr.Noodles Sister Quotes *"Hey niggas,anyone seen mah bitch?." *"alright baby,time to cum you" *"yo Chocodooby,give me back dat taco or else you'l be counting how many times i shoot you in the face!" *"YOU ARE STUPID!,YOU ARE STUPID! AND DON'T FORGET,YOU ARE STUPID!" *"when i'm richer and have enough rubies?PFFT MY ASS! GIVE ME THAT MACHINEGUN NOW!" *"Elmo knows where you live!" *"Uh oh, who wants to die?" *"I'm going to fucking kill you!" "Shut the fuck up loser!" *"KILL JAMES!" *"Shut up! It's not my fault that the stupid staff forgets to feed me!" *"That's it, I'm going to pound you!" being made fun of by Roger Gallery Add some photos.thats right,i'm talking to you bub! Backstory Elmo was born as Elmore J. Hitler and raised by fancy politicans in suites.After finishing high school,Elmore went to some university.Elmore was realy exited about this.However,Elmore learned about the darkness of reality:Mewthree.as days passed,poor Elmore went mad,insane and stupid.one day he was "kidnapped" by "gangsters".Little did Elmore knew that this was the FBI and sended him to private base in Detroit code named "Sesame Street".Elmore changed his name to "Elmo". after that After that,Elmo became the insane and fun loving simpleton we all know and "love".He became a serial killer and Also,Elmo's fur used to be white but turned red due to geting stained with all the blood of the people he killed. He also stole free Xbox live. Category:Characters Category:Characters - Male Category:Gay Characters Category:Retarded Characters Category:Pedophiles Category:Hero to Villain Category:bitches Category:divas Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Characters who love to grin like a smartass Category:Angry Characters Category:Pedophiles who rape Justin Bieber, Yoshi and Meta Knight Category:F**ked up characters Category:Furries Category:Characters who smoke 100 cigarrettes a day Category:People who stole free Xbox Live Category:Trolls Category:Nazis Category:People who hate Shy Guy Category:Chewiki Haters Category:Lostpedia Lovers Category:Assholes Category:Faggots Category:Characters - Muppets